


A Glimpse Of Them

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: Soulmates work in odd ways, specifically in this world. When you first meet your soulmate you have to relive the worst moment of their lives. You get a little glimpse into who they are before you even get to say hello, which, who knows exactly what that will lead to.





	

_“Now Kurt, sweetie, when you meet your soulmate, you’ll have to relive the worst moment of their life. Now, I can’t tell you what to expect, because some people have had it worse than others by a long shot. But, now that you're getting older….. You're almost eighteen! I just want you to be prepared for that. I know I wasn't, but I want the best for you and your soulmate, unlike the experience I’ve had with mine…. Your father.”_

 

Kurt remembered that conversation with his mother ever so clearly, even though it was so many years ago. He remembered the story of his ‘father’ and the absolute asshole he is. She had told him how in love she had been, how much she longed for her ‘ever after’. He tried not to think about it too much. But, he knew why she’d given him that talk, he did need to be prepared. He couldn't even begin to imagine what his soulmate would have to go through. He’d had a slightly rough life, putting it shortly, and so many bad things had happened, but he couldn't even name the worst. 

 

‘Oh well’ he always thought as he went about his everyday life, meeting new people daily and yet he still hadn't found the one, he wasn't sure if he would at this point. He knew that not everyone ever found their soulmate before they passed away. Knowing his luck, he’d be that extremely unlucky person and he'd die alone. Yup, cause that definitely wasn't a depressing thought at all. 

 

Sighing, he grabbed his bag and headed for the door of his dorm. College was a bitch. Absolutely terrible, but he needed a degree to be considered for any job, because that's what this world has dissolved to. He had a class in ten minutes and needed to get across the campus, which took at least eight if you didn't get stopped by someone wanting to talk or a huge crowd of jocks all heading out for a run. It’s surprising often the latter happens. Anyway, he sped walk to class, using his long legs to carry him quickly. He made it in his seat right as the bell rang and he sighed loudly, thanking whoever was up there that he'd made it. He wasn’t necessarily a goody two-shoes, but he definitely always tried to be on time, not like he hadn't been late enough already. Most definitely not.

 

“Alright class!” The teacher announced, way too perky, as always. “Today we have a guest speaker. They were very happy to be here to talk about their job and show us some of their work.” She clapped her hands loudly. “Let's give Mr. Hunter a round of applause.” 

 

Claps rang through the small lecture room as a, surprisingly young, man stood from a seat in the front row and took ‘center stage’. He hadn't noticed the man when he'd entered the classroom, but he was too distracted by not tripping over bags to grab his seat in the second row. 

 

“Hello class. My name is Tyler Hunter, I’m a professional photographer. I live in a small apartment that's in the center of downtown. Now, you may ask why in the world are you telling us where you live Tyler? Well, I tell you because I want you to realize, before I even start talking about my career, that I’m just a simple guy, just like all of you.” He smiled brightly, staring out at the students, who looked so incredibly bored. “Oh come on guys, I can't possibly that boring. Jeez, you're out of college for two years and you instantly lose that cool vibe.”

 

He can't help but chuckle quietly at Tyler, who looked like he wasn't even trying. He looked so natural and at ease. 

 

“Now, I know Mrs. B here has probably already given you guys the whole ‘Try to be professional with your pictures’ talk. I hated that talk every single art class I took. So, I won't give you that talk, but, I’d like to start with the more fun side of photography. One of my personal favorites is candid shots.” He pulls out a remote and clicks the button, bringing up a bunch of pics taken in downtown Chicago, all of random things and people, and even selfie, which got quite a few laughs. “Call it silly, but these are a lot of fun, they catch the most unexpected moments. A person tripping, the unflawed beauty of a storm, a person, head thrown back in laughter. They catch the moments that others only dreamed could be captured in ink.”

 

He was already entranced by Tyler, and how he talked so fluidly and passionately about something so simple. He liked looking at the photos as they appeared on the screen, seeing how certain pictures were more profound and beautiful, while others were more silly and lighthearted, but each held some sort of connection to Tyler, held a special place in his heart and you could just tell by the way he talked, the way he smiled lightly, and the way his eyes lit up and he became so animated.

 

“Now while I do enjoy a good selfie, or catching people off guard, there is a whole other side to photography. That is what I call capturing the beauty in everything. More purposeful and thought out pictures that look like they were done by some higher being.” A quiet chuckle. “I love capturing sunsets and sunrises, especially over water or from high up. I once got permission to take a picture of the sunrise from the roof of the Sears Tower. It was magical. The sunrise was absolutely stunning, so many colors cast across the horizon. Pale shades of purple and pink and red. It was stunning. Absolutely stunning. In that moment, I knew exactly why I was a photographer, it was that moment I knew that I was doing exactly what I was supposed to. I knew right then and there that everything in my life was perfect no matter how imperfect it was.”

 

He had to blink, cause he felt like he'd been staring wide eyed at Tyler for hours. He had never been so touched by someone before in his entire twenty four years of living. He had never felt such an emotional connection to someone he hadn't even met in his life. He had never once in his whole entire life felt so complete.

 

“Alright class, it was a pleasure being able to talk with you! I’ll stick around for awhile if you have any questions.” Applause rang through the lecture hall again and the teacher dismissed class. 

 

He was on his feet and moving to the front of the classroom before he even really knew what he was doing. Like his body was moving on its own accord and he had absolutely no control what so ever. When he approaches Tyler, his hands are shaking and his heart is beating fast and he doesn't know how to control himself. Tyler gives him this warm, knowing smile, and he stops right in front of him and goes to say something, anything, and just can't talk, not when everything goes black then explodes with dull colors. 

 

_Shaky hands. So, so, so shaky. Everything is shaking. His whole body. Tears slip down his cheeks in fast streams. His vision is blurry, legs feel like jelly. It hurts. Everything hurts. He looks at himself in the mirror. Blond hair a disaster from his fingers constantly running through it and practically ripping it out from trying to keep a grip on reality. Extremely dark circles under his eyes and bags upon bags. So many sleepless nights So many nightmares breaking the little sleep he managed to actually acquire. Shaky hands opened the drawer, fingers barely able to grab the small razor, barely able to hold it. Sleeves pulled back shakily, revealing scars and so many cuts. So many it was absolutely gruesome and terrifying and made his stomach tie into even tighter notes, so tight that it might just snap from tension._

_The blade ran across his wrist, again and again and again, each cut deeper than the last, and each cut bringing more and more tears to his puffy red face. This usually helped. This usually made the shakiness leave, it usually made his heart stop racing and his tears stop flowing and the knot that is his stomach loosen slightly. But it wasn't working. No matter how deep, no matter how rough and jagged. It always helps. But now, it's not. And he doesn't know what to do. He feels like his heart is going to beat out of his chest. He feels like it might just explode. He feels like he’s drowning, millions and millions of miles below the surface of the water and there's no escape the light is fading and he's so lost._

_Shaky hands, to shaky to hold the razor any longer and it fell with a clang to the counter. Droplets of blood spilled from his wrists and his vision was spinning and growing fuzzy. A bottle of pills on the counter caught his attention and before he even knew it the bottle was opening and he was swallowing pill after pill and it was empty before he even realized what was even happening. His stomach cramped up and his heart started beating even faster and the world was upside down suddenly and his head slammed against the cold linoleum flooring. Every single muscle hurt and he couldn't move, couldn't grasp at a coherent thought and soon enough his eyes just wouldn't stay open and he just didn't care._

 

Next thing he knew Tyler was staring at him, wide eyed, that awe filled smile gone, replaced with a pained look and everything seemed so still and silent and….

 

~~~<3~~~

 

He had just finished speaking when one of the students approached him, a dazed sort of look on his face. The guy stopped and he didn't know what to say, not that he could actually say anything with everything seeming to go so slow, like time just kinda stopped and everything was cast in darkness. 

 

_An old dingy looking bathroom. Smudged up mirrors and so much graffiti on the stall doors. He leaned against one of the walls, his head down, gaze cast on his old stained red converse and the cracked tile floor. It just had to have been this bathroom. Out of every freaking bathroom in the whole entire school this had to be the one. Tears welled up in his eyes and he tried blinking them away, but that didn't work as they slowly slid down his pale cheeks. He felt sick to his stomach and he ran his fingers through his hair again and again, trying desperately to not just totally break down. His head snapped up when the bathroom door slammed against the stone wall and he swore his heart stopped when he saw who had entered._

_“Hey! Look there's the fag.” The first of the few- Charles- comments with a sneer. “Why'd ya run, huh? Scared hm? Afraid of what we’ll do?_

_He just shook his head, tears still slipping slowly down his cheeks as he shrank against the wall, maybe just maybe hoping he’d just phase right through it and be free of this hell.  
Charles scoffed, swiftly approaching him and grabbing him by the collar of his baby blue shirt. He punched him the gut, hard, instantly knocking the wind out of him. “That's what you get for flirting with my brother you fagot.” He hisses, hitting him the stomach again before throwing his against the wall, laughing evilly when his head hit the wall with an audible thud and a groan passed his chapped lips. He had nothing to say, or that he could say, and nothing he could do to stop what was happening, he just had to let it happen. The rest of Charles’ gang joined him in giving him punch after punch to his stomach, his face, his arms, and kicks to the legs._

_He didn’t try to stop them. It wasn’t worth it. It just wasn’t worth try anymore. His head hung low, even as he took blow after blow. He didn’t care. He didn’t even notice when the punches had stopped, because he’d simply gone numb at this point, until a hand fisted in his hair roughly forced his head up, making his hazy eyes meet Charles’._

_“Now you listen to me you little fag. Never ever think about going near my brother again or you might not make it out of this alive.” He scowled, roughly throwing him to the floor, letting his head, which was already bloody at this point, hit with a loud thud and a groan._

_He heard them laughing as they left. He didn’t understand how they found beating innocent people senseless. He hadn’t flirted with his brother. He didn’t even do anything beyond return the smile he’d been given, which was rare. Nobody liked him. Nobody paid him much heed and if they did it was in a negative way. He just laid on the cracked, dirty tile floor, which was slowly getting blood on it from his nose and busted lip. But it’s not like it mattered anyway. He was a nobody and no one would care, or help him, so why not just lie here and suffer by himself?_

 

~~~<3~~~

 

He didn’t know how to feel anymore, staring at Tyler. He almost killed himself. He almost died. How is he so happy and passionate now? How… wait…. soulmate.

 

“Um hi… I-I’m Kurt.” He spoke, voice shaky and uneven as he extended a hand. 

 

Tyler took it and shook it, but didn’t let go. “Hi, I’m Tyler.” 

 

“Did you really feel alone too?” He asked, voice quiet, merely a whisper. 

 

“More than you’ll ever know.” He responded, a sad sort of longing on his face, a knowing look deep in his eyes.   
“I think I have an idea.” He smiled his own sad little smile and he gazed at Tyler and felt something click into place and maybe he finally wasn’t alone.


End file.
